Water-based or water-borne paints are being used more often in the manufacture of motor vehicles. Water-based paints do not contain harmful solvents which have contributed to air pollution problems in the past. However, certain problems have been encountered with water-based paints.
It has been learned, for example, that when water-based paints are stored in tote tanks made of stainless steel, paint particles form which dry and adhere to the inner surface of the tank as the level of paint drops. These particles become intermixed with the paint and the result is an imperfect coat of paint on the motor vehicle or other article being painted.
This problem has been resolved by providing a collapsible plastic liner within the tote tank. The paint is contained in the liner and the liner collapses as the paint is used up, thereby preventing paint from forming on the surface thereof. An air opening into the tank is preferably provided to allow for the uninhibited collapse of the liner and to fill with air that portion of the tank not occupied by the liner as the liner collapses. As a further safeguard, the paint tote is preferably continuously rocked back and forth to keep the paint in an agitated condition.
Preferably, means are provided for measuring the volume of air entering the tank which is an indication of the amount of paint withdrawn or dispensed. This information may be useful in determining how much paint is being used in a given day and also for environmental purposes. Preferably, the liner is made of a resinous plastic material such, for example, as polyethylene.
One object of this invention is to provide a paint tote having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a paint tote which is made of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being readily and inexpensively manufactured and assembled.